Mes sentiments pour toi
by Biline
Summary: Il y a des fois où il faut se taire et des fois où il faut parler. Je suis arrivé au moment du deuxième, alors écoute-moi bien.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Bêta-Reader :** BakaNH

 _Ce soir, je suis là devant toi pour te dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire auparavant._

 _Tu sais, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé mignon avec tes petites lunettes rondes et ton sourire un peu timide. Je ne savais pas encore qui tu étais, mais j'ai tout de suite voulu devenir ton ami. Alors j'ai essayé d'attirer ton attention en me comportant comme on me l'avait toujours appris, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'avais prévu. Bien au contraire, cela t'a énormément déplu même si je ne m'en suis pas immédiatement rendu compte. Comment aurai-je pu alors que tous ce que je connaissais jusqu'à présent était un monde rempli d'aristocrates bourrés de préjugés sur le sang et la noblesse ?_

 _J'ai dû partir retrouver mes parents, mais au fond de moi, une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée : celle de bientôt te revoir. Je me mis alors à compter les jours qui me séparaient de la rentrée à Poudlard, m'imaginant déjà la façon de t'aborder de nouveau et les divers sujets de conversations dont nous pourrions discuter ensemble._

 _Mais, comme tu le sais déjà, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Lorsque je t'ai aperçu à la gare, tu étais avec Weasley et là, j'ai senti comme un sentiment de trahison, alors que je te connaissais à peine. J'ai donc voulu te montrer que tu te trompais, que tu ne pouvais être ami avec un Weasley. Après tout ce que mon père m'avait racontés sur eux, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire. La suite, tu la connais, je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et tu as commencé à me détester pour ça._

 _Réalisant que je n'arriverai jamais à être ton ami, j'ai décidé de devenir ton rival car je voulais te montrer que j'existais, que j'étais là et que je ferais partie de ta vie peu importe la manière. L'idée d'être un inconnu à tes yeux m'était insupportable._

 _À cette époque, je n'avais alors aucune attirance pour toi. Juste, si ce n'est cette étrange obsession de vouloir être présent dans ta vie. C'est en cinquième année que tout a changé. C'est cette année-là que j'ai commencé à éprouver du désir pour toi. Ça a débuté par des rêves étranges. Je ne me savais pas homosexuel, mais lors de mes rêves érotiques je me retrouvais toujours avec un homme brun. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement que c'était toi. J'ai commencé à regarder les gars autour de moi, à évaluer leur beauté, mais je les trouvais fade par rapport à mes rêves. Et puis, je t'ai vu toi, toi et ton sourire à damner un saint et tes yeux. Par Merlin ! Tes yeux si brillants et si sublimes, que je me suis perdu dedans. Je t'ai immédiatement trouvé beau, sexy. J'ai compris la nuit suivante que c'était toi qui hantais mes nuits quand je découvris deux perles d'émeraude me regardant avec désir, alors que je faisais l'amour avec passion au corps qui leur appartenait. Jamais réveil ne fût plus dur, quand je repris pied à la réalité et que je me rendis compte que non, jamais je ne t'aurais dans mon lit._

 _Je n'avais pas encore compris mes sentiments pour toi. Pour moi, ce n'était que du désir, de l'envie. Qui aurait pu m'en vouloir avec le corps que tu possédais ? Non, je ne me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi qu'en sixième année. C'est au cours de cette année que tu as commencé à sortir avec la Weasley fille. Dès que je vous apercevais tous les deux dans les couloirs, mains dans la main, vous souriant comme deux bien heureux, comme si plus personne autre que vous deux n'existait, j'entrais dans une rage terrible, si bien qu'amis comme ennemis en prenaient pour leurs grades. On me fuyait alors comme si je venais d'attraper la Dragoncelle. J'ai mis du temps à accepter ce sentiment qui montait au fond de moi, cette jalousie qui m'aurait presque poussé au meurtre de cette fille._

 _C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur mon rôle et le tien dans la guerre. Il m'est alors apparu que pour avoir une chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, il fallait que les choses changent, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de changer de camp, et me suis mis à espionner pour Dumbledore. Ainsi, j'espérais mettre toutes les chances de victoire de ton côté. Eh oui, c'est pour toi, et uniquement pour toi, que j'ai trahi mon père. Cela a été difficile. Servir le Lord me répugnait et abandonner mon père fût une terrible épreuve, car malgré ses défauts, il restait mon père._

 _Mais maintenant, tout est loin derrière nous, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre est finie, ne laissant que les souvenirs. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire tout ça bien avant, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la vie t'emporte loin de moi, de nous. J'aurai même préféré te savoir dans les bras de l'autre, qu'ici tout seul. Seulement, le destin n'est que rarement généreux avec nous. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie, de ces regards de haine envers moi, de ces personnes qui ne rêvent que de me voir à Azkaban ou mort. Je vais leur donner satisfaction, et moi je me sentirai enfin libre et peut-être heureux, car je pars te rejoindre. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera tous les deux là-haut et que je pourrai te dire tout ceci face à face._

Draco, regarda une dernière fois la tombe qu'il lui faisait face. Et dit avec tous les sentiments qu'il avait en lui "Je t'aime Harry Potter". Oui, enfin, il lui avouait ses sentiments.

Draco, sortit alors une fiole de sa veste, l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche et avala son contenu. Puis, il s'allongea sur la plaque de marbre où était inscrit "ci-gît Harry Potter, sauveur du monde". Il espérait ainsi pouvoir le retrouver là-haut et avoir peut-être une chance de vivre heureux avec son grand amour.

Le lendemain, dans le journal, un petit paragraphe faisait mention de la mort de Draco Lucius Malfoy, mais il ne fût nullement mention des circonstances de sa mort, ni de l'endroit où fût retrouvé son corps.

 **Note :** J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
